Let it Go (Song)
"Let It Go" is a song from Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen, with music and lyrics composed by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez. The song was performed in the film by American actress and singer Idina Menzel as Queen Elsa. In the episode, “Snowblossom makes a Change”, Princess Snowblossom sings this song, so she decided to leave her alone and freedom in the castle. Lyrics The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I stay! Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anyway Trivia * Princess Snowblossom sang this song to hide her powerful abilities anymore and declares herself free from the stress and fears that she has been faced with since childhood. * A line from "Let It Go" was originally written, "Couldn't keep it in, God knows I tried", but was ultimately changed to "Heaven knows I tried." In an interview, the songwriters stated that the switch was done not because they were not allowed to acknowledge religion (a Church and Christian iconography are clearly present in the film), but because they were afraid that some people would see it as taking the Lord's name in vain, which is a sin in the Abrahamic traditions. * At the beginning of the song when Snowblossom is upset, snow starts falling, symbolizing her lack of control over her powers, but after she realizes that she can freely use her powers now that she is alone, becoming much more relieved, the snow stops falling, showing that in that moment she have a better control over her powers. * The song may be similar to “The Magic Inside” from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, except it is sung by Lena Hall. * Mac recently sings it after defeating Master Xandred. * Jay briefly sings “Let it Go” in the episode The Belly of the Beast.